


Blue Mushrooms - Doujinshi

by Bacco



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic, Doujinshi, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Fan Comics, M/M, Mushrooms, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Rick takes Morty on an adventure to look for mushrooms for his “science”, but what Rick really wanted was a mushroom with a potent hallucinogenic effect, but Morty ends up touching a different kind of mushroom and ends up infecting Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Blue Mushrooms - Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

> You can see all my art, doujinshi and comics uncensored for free. If you like my work a lot, you can make a collaboration.  
> Read for free and uncensored here => https://www.patreon.com/posts/blue-mushrooms-31773815  
> Buy Here => https://gum.co/nFse


End file.
